naruto word play
by Chocho-Akabara-Itissaru
Summary: A VERY VERY RANDOM WORD PLAY THAT MAY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!


Yeah...well this is my first fic...so I know it's going to suck, but please review anyway... OH! Just in case you didn't read my profile, and I don't blame you if didn't, I am obsessed with !!!!!and very very random!just figured I'd warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Itissaru: Where is he?! Where is he?! WHERE IS HE?!

Akabara: He's not here yet, you idiot.

Chocho: Maybe he's still training.

Itissaru: BUT I WANNA BE RANDOM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Akabara: OK, who's the wise guy who HIM sugar?!?!

(Naruto wanders into the room, after a long day of training)

Naruto: Hey, is this the place for the free ramen?

Itissaru: COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!

Akabara: Not yet you idiot! (Hits Itissaru in the head with a dictionary)

Chocho: Please sit down. We'll I've you all the ramen you want, IF you play a little game with us.

Naruto: A game? Why the hell should I play a game with you freaks! (Naruto's stomach starts to growl)

Akabara: Because if you don't you won't get any free ramen, and your really hungry after training as much as you did, aren't you?

Naruto: (stomach growls again) So, how do you play this game of yours?

Chocho: It's really simple, first one of us will say a word or name, well actually it will most likely it will be our brother saying the word, and you say what ever comes to your mind. Simple enough?

Naruto: Oh, alright. I'll play, but you better give me A LOT of ramen for doing this.

Chocho: We will.

Akabara: We will?

Itissaru: Can I be random NOW?!

Akabara: Go ahead. Knock your socks off.

Itissaru: OK! But I'm not wearing socks.

Akabara and Chocho: YOUR NOT!!!!!

Itissaru: FOOD!!

Naruto: We're playing now, right?

Akabara: Yeah.

Naruto: Ok then,...ramen.

Itissaru: Sasuke!

Naruto: A good for nothing SHOWOFF who I WILL BEAT!!!!!!

Iriassaru: Orange!

Naruto: What does that have to do with anything?

Akabara: Oh, trust me it doesn't. Nothing that ever comes out of his mouth makes sense of has to do with anything.

Naruto: Ok then ,um...pumpkins?

Itissaru: TEDDY BEARS!!!!

Naruto: Fluffy!

Chocho and Akabara: FLUFFY?!

Naruto: Yeah. He's Kakashi-sensei's teddy bear.

All three triplets: Kakashi has a teddy bear?!

Naruto: Yup, and he sleeps with him every night. Fluffy even goes on missions with us. OOPPS!!

AAUGH!!!!! Kakashi-sensei going to kill me!

Chocho: Don't worry we won't tell him who told us.

Akabara: Yeah, we won't rat out our information source. We might say it was someone else though.

Naruto: OH, then say it was Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei won't punish him as much then if it was me.

Itissaru: Moving on! Hinata!

Naruto: What about Hinata?

Itissaru: What pops in our mind or how do you feel when you hear Hinata's name.

Naruto: Well I thinks she nice, cute, and really shy, but strong at the same time.

Akabara: ARE. YOU. ATTRACTED. TO. HINATA. OR. NOT. Honestly do I have to spell it out for you.

Naruto: Well you never asked that.

Akabara: JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!!!!!!

Naruto: Ok, ok, yeah, I'm attracted to her. Happy.

Akabara: NOT IF YOU DON'T REALLY MEAN IT!

Naruto: WHY DO YOU CARE IF I MEAN IT OR NOT!

Akabara: BECAUSE I THINK YOU TWO MAKE THE PERFECT COUPLE!!!

Chocho: You two would make a good couple, and she is the only girl your age who was never one of Sasuke's fan girls.

Akabara: AND SHE'S HAS THE HUGEST CRUSH ON YOU!!

Naruto: NO SHE DOESN'T!

Akabara and Chocho: YES SHE DOES!!!!!!!

Itissaru: She really does dude. Anyway lets get back to the game. Puppies!

Naruto: Kiba the amazing dog freak!

Chocho: Hey, look there's Hinata!

Naruto: What? Where?

Akabara: She just walked by. Looks like she's heading to the academy.

Naruto: I gotta ..go ...do some more training.(runs down the street after Hinata. Hwen he finally catches her he asks 'Hey Hinata, how do you really feel about me?' She just turns red form embarrassment and faints in his arms.)

Akabara: I guess he really want that ramen that bad.

Chocho: Well at less we know how he feels about Hinata.

Itissaru: All man. I didn't get to ask him about the nine tailed fox.

OK i know it was stupid but please reveiw any way...like i said this is my first fic so let me know if it was at least alittle good.


End file.
